Finding My Family: The Beginning of the end!
by Southern AnnaBelle
Summary: ON HOLD FOR REWRITE...
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Bella's POV:

My name is Bella Cullen. Bella is short for Isabella which in my opinion is way too formal so I don't allow and will never allow someone to call me that. I am no more human than Dracula was. My name is Bella Cullen and I am a vampire


	2. Chap 1: Past for the future

**Disclaimer: Me: GUESS WHAT GIRL!**

**Michaelsnonvampgirl27:WHAT???**

**Me: I Bought Twilight I now own the book series as in Stephanie doesn't anymore.**

**Rosalie and Alice: NO YOU DON'T**

**Me: SHUT UP YES I DO!**

**Rose and Alice: No actually you don't**

**Me: Hey Girl U thinking what I'm thinking **

**Michaelsnonvampgirl27:I believe I am**

***Me and Michaelsnonvampgirl27 lunge for them and kick there butts!***

**Me: Now what!**

**Stephanie: Insane-Southerner-16 I'm sorry to say this….. But I still own Twilight**

**Me: DANG IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Past Story of Bella Cullen and What Caused All the Commotion.**

**Bella's POV:**

Hey, I'm Bella Cullen. I am "17" years old. My fathers name was Carlisle Cullen. I am in Phoenix, Arizona right now, but I am moving to a small town called Forks, Washington. It is the rainiest place in the Continental U.S, I really don't mind that at all though because that means that I can go out during the day without drawing any attention to myself. I was born in London, England around 1619. My father was 19 when I was born. He and my mother were in love and they married at the age of 17 but my father was about to be 18. They thought that they were having one child but then they found out that they were having triplets. There was Jasper who was born first. Then Rosalie was born then I was. My father had died when we were 4 because he went and took over my grandfathers job at the age of and Jasper may have been born in London but for some reason we always had a southern twang to our accents. Rose had the northern American thing to her voice. Jasper had crazy bond hair that you could never tame and icy blue eyes. He had a lean muscular figure and was around 6'2". For some reason you always trusted him, and he was always so sensitive. Rosalie had long satin blond hair to hips, with icy cold blue eyes. She had a thin petite muscular figure. My father Carlisle had slick short blond hair with ocean/baby blue eyes that were always filled with emotion. My mother had caramel colored hair and dark chocolate colored eyes. I don't remember much of them human memories fade when your changed, but I remember my mother more than my father cause I was 4 when he died and I was 16 when my mother died. Her name was Elizabeth Marie Swan Cullen. I was 17 when I was turned. Unlike my siblings I looked more like my mother than my father. I had curly brown hair and it had some natural blond in it from my fathers side. I had milk chocolate doe brown eyes, but this is from when I was human. Now I have topaz eyes because I refuse to feed from humans. I also have black and blond hair because for some reason the venom changed my hair color and hair type; instead of it being curly it was strait. (A/N: There is a reason why her hair changed color but you'll find out why l8tr.) I also had a lean yet muscular form to me and I was really anorexic looking in the waist also. Later in my life I noticed that my hair would change color along with my eyes when my mood changed which wasn't good for not drawing attention to myself. (A/N: There's your reason) I am also a power stealer so with a single touch I can copy your power but with the copying of the power it enhances and gets stronger. Another fact about myself although I hate to admit it is I have tasted human blood before.

-FLASHBACK-

_**I was sitting in the living room waiting for my fiancé Damon Salvatore to come pick me up for our night on the town. After him being about an hour and a half late to pick me up I went out to find him but I didn't expect to see what I did. I was about a mile away from my house so I was near the pub when I saw him. He had his back to me and from what I could tell he didn't notice me there cause he was a little preoccupied at the moment. He had a beer glass in his hand, his fly open, and a whore on her knees you should do the math it didn't take long for me to figure out when he started moaning in pleasure. The whore was giving him a BJ. As soon as I saw this I ran the hell outta there. I got to my house and as soon as I stood on the step the door opened reviling Jasper. Ever since we were born me and Jasper had a connection that was so weird. When one of us were hurt the other would know but we can even read each others minds. Jasper immediately opened his arms and pulled me into a hug and at the moment I didn't even know that I was crying, but he let me soak his shirt with my tears. All of a sudden we were on the couch and I was still crying. I don't know how long I had been crying but I fell into a deep painful slumber. When I woke it was early in the morning I think and my eyes were hurting. I got out of the bed and slowly and quietly got dressed. When I was done I walked silently down the hall and when I was about to turn the corner to the living room I stopped when I heard yelling. Automatically I knew it was Jasper and Rosalie, they were always fighting over something. I stayed quite and listened to what they were yelling about. "ROSE, WHY ARE YOU SO VAIN, OUR LITTLE SISTER JUST HAD HER HEART RIPPED OUT AND STOMPED ON AND YOUR GOING TO CONGRADULATE THE FUCKING BASTARD THAT DID IT!" screamed Jasper. I knew this was a really heated argument cause Jasper only cussed like that when he was pissed off royally and it was always Rosalie that drove him to using that kind of language plus I was the one with the bad temper, Rosalie was the one who was always bitchy and vain, and Jasper was always the one who held me or Rosalie back from killing each other and he was the calm rational one not in my 17 years of life had I ever heard Jasper yell so loud. "WELL JASPER, WHY SHOULD I CARE. SHE'S THE REASON WHY MOM AND DAD ARE BOTH DEAD. I DROPPED OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL TO TAKE CARE OF HER AND WHILE YOU WORKED AND WHAT DO I GET IN RETURN. HUM… WELL I GET MY BITCHY LITTLE SISTER GETTING INTO TROUBLE AND WHEN SHE HAS A PROBLEM WHO DOES SHE RUN TO? YOU! I SHOULD OF PUT HER IN A HOME WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE, BELLA IS JUST AN UGLY STUPID WASTE OF SPACE. THAT'S ALL. I AM SO GLAD THAT DAMON DID THAT TO HER!" ROSALIE YELLED. **_

_**That's really what she thought of me. That I was ugly and she should of got rid of me like she wanted to do so many years ago she would of too if it wasn't for Jasper. I was so angry that I just blew my cover.**_

"_**WHAT! IS THAT ALL AM TO YOU ROSE? GOD! YOUR SO FUCKING SELF CENTERED. THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU. I HOPE YOU GET YOUR LITTLE PRINCESS ACT TOGETHER BUT JUST FOR THE RECORD I TRIED TO STOP DAD BECAUSE I HAD A BAD FEELING ABOUT THAT NIGHT. GUESS WHAT? HE WOULDN'T LISTEN. ROSE JASPER…." I started crying by that time.**_

_**Jasper took one look at me and automatically knew what I was going to do. **_

"_**BELLA NOOO……" but I never heard what he was going to say after that cause I took off like a bullet out of a chamber. I wasn't thinking about where I was going my feet were just taking me where they wanted to take me. When they finally stopped I was all the way at the Salvatore mansion. I picked up my dress and jogged to the door knowing someone I could trust and talk to would be there. I knocked on the door and took a few steps back and faced the road and was trying to compose myself but I was unsuccessful. When I heard the door open and the familiar scent I turned around to find the person who I didn't care if they saw me like this. Stefan Salvatore. **_

"_**Stefan…." was all I could get before I felt the hot tears run down my face. When he saw that he was full on protective brother mode.**_

"_**Bella? What is it! What's wrong?!" he asked with an edge to his face and voice. **_

"_**I can't marry Damon, Stefan" I said shaking my head back and forth. **_

"_**Why? What did he do! He loves you with a love that I've never seen, and can't comprehend. When he finds out it's going to break his heart!" he said in one breath and that made me cry harder.**_

_**I looked him in the eyes so he could see the truth of my words. **_

"_**No……..No he doesn't! Last night he never came to pick me up. So I went to go find him and when I did he was making love with a whore and he had a beer in his hand." I told him. He knows I would never lie to him and even if I tried he would catch it cause I was always an open book to him. "WHAT! I knew one day he was going to ruin what he had with you. So is that why you were crying? If it is then he's not worth your tears and a heartache." He said**_

"_**No No Stefan that's not why I was crying" I said and told him what happened this morning. When I finished he finally spoke.**_

"_**God your sister is such a bitch!" he said**_

"_**Yea I know she is and she blames me for my parents death too so yeah and my father died when we were 4 years old, I tried to stop him too cause I had a bad feeling but he said it was his duty. You know what who cares what Rosalie thinks cause she is too vain to care about." I said feeling better bout myself. Then I noticed that the sun was setting. "Well I better go Jasper is probably worried sick about me bye Stefan." I said and then left. I never made it home on that night. I was about where I caught him and then I was pulled into a ally and the last thing I remember is something biting me and then feeling a fire burning through me. It hurt so much that I wanted to scream at first but then I didn't feel it. All I felt was a numbing sensation. (A/N: Hey I want to thank the author who created Isabella Ice Angel for this idea of the transformation. For all of ya'll who are reading this GO READ THE STORY ISABELLA ISE ANGEL IT IS IN MY FAVS ON MY PROFILE SO GO READ IT) **_

_**Three days later…**_

_**I was in pain for about I want to say 3 days. **_

_**All of a sudden after that I felt nothing but I heard my heart give its final beat. When I opened my eyes it was night time and I was still in that alley way but my dress was covered in blood. My blood. I ran to my house with a speed I never thought possible that's how I knew I wasn't human anymore. I then remembered bits and pieces of stories my father would tell us of some creatures that were once human but thus transformed into something of pure evil. He said they didn't eat normal food and that they ate or as he said "fed" on the blood of humans. Thinking of blood made my throat burn like it was on fire. As soon as I got home I opened the door and there in the mirror I saw that my eyes were black but to me they looked like a dark ,dark brown. My hair was also black but then all of a sudden it turned brown. I then saw my dress was torn and stained in my blood. I then walked into the hallway and into the living room. Rose and Jazz were on the couch and when they heard the door close behind me Jazz turned his head and saw that it was me and then took in the sight of what I was wearing. "Bells are you ok? Where were you! Why are you covered in blood and dirt?!" he asked me. He then ran and hugged me and his neck was by my nose that I didn't even think about what I was doing. Before I realized what happened my brain registered that I was biting him and this happened when Rosalie screamed, got off the couch and after I released my brother from my grip she tried slapping me but I caught her hand in mid air and that's when I noticed that I had super speed and strength. I then grabbed Rosalie by the shoulders and bit into her neck as I did Jaspers. Then I took Jasper and put him in his room and I then put Rose into her room. I then decided that I was going to take a bath since I was covered in filth. After I did that I changed cloths and went and checked on Jazz and Rose. They looked like they were asleep and then I noticed that they were and they didn't feel any pain, which I was glad for. **_

_**Three days later….**_

_**It was night time and over the course of days I've been mostly sleeping. Then all of a sudden I heard a heart beat give its last beat. I went and followed to where it was coming from and it was Jasper. I opened the door and peeked my head through. **_

"_**Hey Jazz You awake?" I asked quietly. That's when I first noticed my voice sounded different. It sounded like a waterfall and wind chimes. **_

"_**Bella! What happened? I had the strangest dream. You ran off and didn't come back for three days and then when you came back your dress was torn muddy and had blood all over it. Then when I hugged you…you bit me on the neck." he said with a chuckle. "That was such a bizarre dream" **_

"_**Jazz I don't know how to tell you this but……………..that wasn't a dream that really happened." I said with nothing but the truth in my voice.**_

_**When he heard that he looked at me and saw that I wasn't lying. **_

"_**Why'd you do it then Bells?" he asked with sadness. **_

"_**I didn't know what I was doing Jazz. I swear! Last I remember is one moment your hugging me the next I am biting you and Rose is screaming at me 'STOP BELLA STOP YOUR HURTING HIM STOP' I am sooooo sorry Jazzy" I said then collapsed sobbing.**_

"_**Bella don't cry it's ok we'll figure this out" "Hey Bells where is Rose?"**_

_**I listened and noticed that I heard no heartbeat. **_

"_**I'll be right back." I said then I was in the room me and Rose shared. **_

"_**Rose stop pretending to sleep we need to talk." I said quietly.**_

"_**Bella… Why? Why did you do this to me? I didn't want this at all and then you go and take my life away form me. I HATE you ya know that right?" she said with venom in her words.**_

"_**Rose I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you I didn't know what I was doing till you started screaming and when you tried to hit me I was angry and then it's all a blur I am sooooo sorry!" I pleaded with guilt in my voice.**_

"_**Bella. I am sorry for what I said about you this morning, I was mad because I missed mom and dad and with you so vulnerable at that time I thought I would blame it on you and I don't hate you. You only did what you did because you knew I would kill myself if I lost both of you as Jazz and my Jelly-Belly." My stomach churned when she used her old nickname for me. **_

"_**Your right Rose I did know you would do something like that and I knew I couldn't let that happen" I said. **_

"_**Hey Rose Guess what!" I said **_

"_**What Bella?" she asked curious.**_

"_**You wont be growing older or change you Seventeen forever." I said**_

_**She squealed with delight. **_

"_**Go look in a mirror Rose" I said with dramatic sarcasm dripping from my voice. She did what I said.**_

"_**You too Jasper your listing to make sure we don't kill each other so go look in a mirror and tell me what color your eyes are?" I said as if he was in the same room as me when I was talking to him. **_

"_**So Rose what color are your eyes?" I asked.**_

"_**Black" she said**_

"_**Same here Bella" Jasper said.**_

"_**Get in here you two I need to talk to you." I said.**_

_**They both rushed into the room a second after I called them in. I had already filled two glasses with animal blood for them. When they sat I handed them a glass. "Here you go drink up" I said.**_

"_**Thanks?" they said in unison. They took a sip of the liquid and as soon as I could blink they were asking for more. I then gave them each one pitcher of it knowing that they would want some more real soon. **_

_**As soon as they were full of it I decided to explain some things to them.**_

"_**Alright guys… do you know what that was?" I asked they both shook their heads no. **_

"_**Do you know what we are?" I asked.**_

_**Again, the same result.**_

"_**OKAY then well we're vampires." I said.**_

"_**Ok then what was in those pitchers?" Rosalie asked.**_

"_**Blood" I said plainly.**_

"_**WHAT?! THAT WAS BLOOD…. HUMAN BLOOD" They asked me at the same time with a discusted look on their face and it was directed at me.**_

"_**NO. It was animal blood. I refuse to drink Human blood" I told them and then their expressions changed.**_

"_**Oh ok as long as it wasn't human then that doesn't matter to me." Jazz said and Rose nodded in agreement. **_

"_**Ok well I know for a fact that im different from both of you cause I am able to sleep and your not and I also know that some have powers." I said to them.**_

"_**Jasper you can change and feel others emotions. Rose you can teleport." I said to them.**_

"_**How do you know?" they asked**_

"_**I know cause I am a power stealer, a lullaby, a power feeler, and a shield." I told them.**_

"_**Cool. What does the lullaby do?" Rosalie asked.**_

"_**When I sing no one can refuse to listen and if I want I can kill anything I want. Oh I forgot I am also a shape shifter." I said.**_

"_**Cool" they said.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

We stayed together for about 20 years before we separated. Me and Rose get along a lot better then before the only thing I regret is I really don't remember what my parents look like. Everything I owned was packed up and I was now heading for Forks and I was loving my life but I missed my family.

"_**Jasper can you hear me?" I said in my mind. **_Turns out that all 3 of us can communicate with each other still.

"_**Yea little sister I can whatcha need?" he asked.**_

"_**Well I've been thinking and guess what." I said**_

"_**What" he and rose asked at the same time.**_

"_**I'm moving out of Phoenix" I said to them.**_

"_**What When?" they asked.**_

"_**Not Telling it's a surprise and don't ask me where cause I am not telling." I said knowing rose was going to ask.**_

"_**Bye gotta go" I said and disconnected.**_

**Jaspers POV:**

**I was currently reading a book from the families library of many books.**

"_**Jasper can you hear me?" said a girls voice in my head and I automatically knew it was just my little sister Bella. **_

"JASPER WHO'S BELLA?" Asked Edward my annoying mind reader of a brother.

"None of your business." I said. "Rose come here." I said.

After we left Bella it we went to America and we separated. I was in Philadelphia and Rose was in New York. One day this little pixie looking vampire came to me and told me of this one coven and they were in New York so I thought hey what the hell why not go and see Rose. Little did I know that we were in for the shock of our life.

-Flashback-

_**Me and Alice were in New York and I told her I had a friend who lived here and that I wanted to see her and ask if she wanted to join us. She thought that was a brilliant idea. So we went and I found out where Rose lived. We went to her apartment and found out what room she lived in.**_

_**When we went to the door I knocked and telepathically told her it was me and then I heard her teleport to the door and then she opened it and we hugged. **_

"_**Hey Rosie" I said. Me and Bella barely ever called her this. **_

"_**Hey Jazzy" she said right back. **_

"_**So who's this?" she said nodding towards Alice. **_

"_**Well Rose this is my soul mate Alice." I said with pride and putting my arm around her tiny waist. **_

_**Rose being Rose squealed with delight. **_

"_**I am so happy for you. We're going to be sisters me and you." she said. **_

"_**What! How?" she asked.**_

"_**Rose she doesn't know you're my sister she thinks you're a friend" I told her in her head.**_

"_**Well that isn't important at the moment." Rose said. "Is there something you guys wanted." she asked.**_

"_**Well see Alice sees the future and she saw a coven here and so we were able to join and since you were here I thought why don't you tag along with us." I said.**_

"_**Ok sure let me get a pair of shoes on." she said and a minute later.**_

" _**Ok I'm ready." she said and we took off after Alice.**_

"_**Here we are" she said as she stopped in front of a house. **_

"_**Here goes nothing." she said. **_

_**She knocked on the door and a woman with caramel hair answered the door. **_

"_**Yes?" she said.**_

"_**May we come in I wouldn't like to discuss what I plan to in front of children." Alice said to her sending her a blinding smile. **_

_**Her eyes widened as she said that. **_

"_**Of course of course come in come in." She said.**_

"_**Carlisle come down here." she said.**_

_**Me and Rose winced when she said that since our fathers name was Carlisle. **_

"_**Yes dear what is it." said a man not in my view.**_

"_**We have some 'vegetarian' guests." she said putting some stress on the word vegetarian.**_

"_**Really well let me see." he said and when he said that I thought I was crazy.**_

"_**Doesn't that voice sound familiar to you?" I asked Rose.**_

"_**Yea it sounds like dad." she said sadness in her voice.**_

_**When we looked back as I realized Alice babbling to the man. **_

_**I looked up and I saw him. My eyes slowly widened. I looked at Rosalie and I could tell she recognized him.**_

_**He looked at me and Rose and his eyes also widened.**_

"_**Jasper? Rosalie? Is……is that you?" he said recognition on his features. "Oh I think I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jasper Whitlock Swan Cullen. This is my sister Rosalie Lillian Swan Cullen." I said with a smile on my face as on Rosalie's.**_

"_**Are we missing something" said Alice and the woman.**_

_**Me and Rose looked at each other and nodded.**_

"_**HEY DADDY" We said woman gasped in a breath and she was utterly confused.**_

"_**Oh my god you two are alive! What happened to your sister? Is she still alive? What happened to you guys? How are you alive?" he asked with joy.**_

"_**Yes, we don't know, yes, and Sissy changed us!" I said.**_

"_**How do you not know where you little sister is you two are still irresponsible as I remember." he chaste us.**_

_**Me and Rosalie smiled at each other for it. **_

"_**Dad she took off after 20 years of immortal life." I said to him. **_

"_**How do you keep in touch with her?" he asked.**_

"_**We still have that little quirk still" I laughed cause that's what he actually called it. "Does she still sing beautifully?" he asked.**_

"_**Does anyone have an Evanescence CD?" I asked.**_

"_**Ah, yes my son Edward does. Hold on" he said as he ran full speed up the stairs to go get it. Then he was back in a flash.**_

"_**Here" he handed it to me and I spotted a CD player and I put the disk in. "what has this got to do with your sister?" he asked.**_

"_**Shh listen and tell me what you hear." I said as 'My Immortal' filled the room. **_

"_**Oh my god is that…… is that Bella?" he asked**_

_**Me and Rose nodded.**_

"_**In the real world she goes by Amy Lee." Rose told him.**_

"_**Well dad can we stay here for good with you guys" I asked.**_

"_**What? Were you thinking of leaving me?" he asked sadness dripping from my voice.**_

"_**NEVER" me and Rosalie said.**_

_**End flashback**_

_

* * *

_

_**There you have it. **_

_**What you think of it and this is 16 pgs. So I beat my record of 10. YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! **_

_**Review NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *SHE SAID IN A DEMONIC VOICE***_

_**BYE *SHE SAID SWEETLY AND INNOCENTLY.***_

_**HERE IS 17 PAGES! **_


	3. Chap 2: Family in Forks!

Disclaimer: I, Insane-Southerner-16 unfortunately do not own anything of Twilight or The Vampire Diaries! *pouts*

I 3 Damon, Emmett, and Jacob! They're sooooo hot!

* * *

Bella's P.O.V:

I was at this very moment on a plan to Forks, Washington to surprise my siblings. I knew they found a group of vampire family to live with. Their called the Cullen's. I thought this was so strange cause all three of us were Cullen's and our father Carlisle was born a Cullen. I missed my Rosie and Jazz and especially my father, but with what was going on with me and how I was really heartbroken with the whole Damon thing. In the 1600's their was a woman who was staying with the Salvatore's, her name was Katharine but I never liked her. It was another story for the Salvatore brothers they were both infatuated with her even when I was Damon's Princess of Darkness he still cheated on me with her. I haven't seen either of the Salvatore brother's since the day of my change and before with the incident with Damon so I was missing them. It was the Civil War era and I heard when they rounded up the vampires, this including the Salvatore's little Katharine, into a church which was burnt to the ground with Katharine and many more vampires in it they ran in front of it and in the process they were shot and killed. God I will miss them for the rest of my eternity.

I always thought Katharine as a spoiled royally brat well more of a bitch but hey I had the right to think that because well the bitch stole my Prince of Darkness. I hope she burns in hell to oh wait she already is teehee. 

I really need to stop talking to myself that just seems to make me seem more like a lunatic cause I knew I was already insane. Just then the captain came on the pa system and said that it was time to make our decent into Seattle, Washington. Even though I didn't need it I still buckled up to seem more normal. After a few moments we finally hit the ground and I got off the plane. I then and went to the car dealership and bought a 705 hp and 717 Ib-ft torque LS9 Hennessey HPE700 Camaro. (picture on profile.) Let me just tell you it's a beautiful and fast car. I then drove off to the little town of Forks to see my family, little did I know what I was in for. 

* * *

Hey ya'll sorry it's so short but I thought I would update since I don't do that often but I'm at the moment on Spring Break!!!!!!! So I will try to update most of my stories. So Good? Bad? Awesome? Horrible? Review and tell me so I know what I should do next chapter.

-Insane-Southerner-16


	4. Chap 3: Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

I know I hate these things too, but I need to put one up. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added me and my stories to their favorites. Right now I am getting ready to go back to school and I'm also helping someone write a story but they don't want to release it till it is done. I am also going to be writing a few stories with my childhood friend whom I grew up with Caitibug95. It will be a few crossover stories but we are going to do a Harry Potter and Twilight Crossover. We're also doing a Twilight NCIS Crossover. I also want to say that I am deleting a few of my stories cause noone seems interested in them. That's about it and sorry for it being an authors note…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME…KILLING IS BAD KILLING IS NAUGHTY! I'm working on updates too by the way.

Luv Y'all,

Southern AnnaBelle a.k.a Anna


	5. Chap 4: Everybody's Fool

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does, and I also do not own The Vampire Diaries belongs to L. J. Smith…..so Southern AnnaBelle

Summary for Finding My Family: The Beginning of the end! - My name is Bella Cullen, daughter of Carlisle Cullen, and sister of Jasper and Rosalie Cullen. I was created in 1636 and I changed my two siblings. Here is my life story and how we found my father Carlisle Cullen who disappeared in 1623 when I was 4.

Finding My Family: The Beginning of the end!

Chapter 4: Everybody's Fool!

Previously on Finding My Family Chapter 2: Family in Forks!…

Bella's P.O.V:

I was at this very moment on a plane to Forks, Washington to surprise my siblings. I knew they found a group of vampires to live with. They're called the Cullen's. I thought this was so strange cause all three of us were Cullen's and our father Carlisle was born a Cullen. I missed my Rosie and Jazz and especially my father, but with what was going on with me and how I was really heartbroken with the whole Damon thing. In the 1600's their was a woman who was staying with the Salvatore's, her name was Katharine but I never liked her. It was another story for the Salvatore brothers they were both infatuated with her even when I was Damon's Princess of Darkness he still cheated on me with her. I haven't seen either of the Salvatore brother's since the day of my change and before with the incident with Damon so I was missing them. It was the Civil War era and I heard when they rounded up the vampires, this including the Salvatore's little Katharine, into a church which was burnt to the ground with Katharine and many more vampires in it they ran in front of it and in the process they were shot and killed. God I will miss them for the rest of my eternity.

I always thought Katharine as a spoiled royally brat well more of a bitch but hey I had the right to think that because well the bitch stole my Prince of Darkness. I hope she burns in hell to oh wait she already is teehee.

I really need to stop talking to myself that just seems to make me seem more like a lunatic cause I knew I was already insane. Just then the captain came on the pa system and said that it was time to make our decent into Seattle, Washington. Even though I didn't need it I still buckled up to seem more normal. After a few moments we finally hit the ground and I got off the plane. I then went to the car dealership and bought a 705 hp and 717 Ib-ft torque LS9 Hennessey HPE700 Camaro. (picture on profile.) Let me just tell you it's a beautiful and fast car. I then drove off to the little town of Forks to see my family, little did I know what I was in for.

(All pics will be on my profile)

Current Chapter..….

Bella's P.O.V:

I pulled up to the house I had purchased about a month before. My red Ducati 2001 748S was already in the garage from when I moved all my furniture and crap here about 3 weeks prior. It was a beautiful piece of machinery. Tomorrow was the first day of school and where the Cullen Triplets would be reunited after over a hundred years. After I was done setting everything up and putting it in its place. I then went out hunting, even though I couldn't smell human blood I was still cautious I have never tasted a drop of human blood…except for 373 years ago when I changed my siblings. After I knew I had hurt Jazz, I vowed I would never hurt another human again. Then in 1915 I fell in love with a mortal. What I felt for him, I never felt for Damon… He took my breath away. We were in love and engaged to be married but in 1917.… he was taken away from me. He contracted the Spanish Influenza and died exactly 1 month before we were suppose to be married. His name was Edward Anthony Masen and he had copper-hair that could never be tamed. He also had the most gorgeous Emerald Green eyes. Edward knew what I was and he didn't care… he treated me as if I was a human. He had the sweetest mother and his father might have seemed cruel but he absolutely loved me as if I was his own daughter. I really missed him. Not even thinking I started playing with the engagement ring that I kept on a chain along with Damon's. I didn't know why I even kept Damon's ring I guess to remind me of him…even though he cheated on me I would always love him. I was pulled out of thought when I felt tears run down my face. I wiped them away and I laid down on the bed and fell asleep thinking about how I would see my siblings again.

~Next Day~

I woke up full of energy and happiness, even after all the depressing thoughts yesterday…and only getting about three hours of sleep last night. I got up and took a shower. I then got dressed in my awesome clothes. (Im too lazy to describe them just look at them on my profile.) I then looked at myself in the mirror, and made sure I looked ok. I then grabbed my bag and helmet and got on my bike. I left the house after locking all the doors. The high school wasn't so hard to find in this small town it was actually too easy. When I pulled into the parking lot everyone just started staring at me with their mouths hanging open wide. All the girls were kind of glaring at me also. I parked the bike and took off the helmet shaking out my hair. Everyone started whispering and the girls were just glaring cause I was getting all the attention. I looked towards where a familiar scents were and it was Jazz and Rose looking at me surprised. I winked and stuck my tongue out at them and sent them a message in my mind. "HI IT'S MOI YOUR LITTLE SISTA! MISS ME BITCHES?" They looked at me and then started cracking up. A pixie girl and bear of a dude were looking confused and then someone who looked like my fiancé Edward was glaring at me. He has never met me and he is just glaring. "I don't think penny-head over there likes me very much!" I said to them though telepathy. The shrugged. "Well Later Gators I have a schedule to get." I told them. I then walked to the office and got my schedule. I then went to A.P. History. I was put right next to Jazz…thank god! I made a funny face at him and he started laughing and I laughed with him and everyone looked at him funny like he never laughed and it was a new concept. The teacher then started to drone on and on about something I already knew.

_**(**_**Bella; **_**Jasper: all In their head not on paper.)**_

**Waz up dude?**

_**Seriously did you just say Waz Up Dude?**_

**Why Yes, Yes I did why?**

_**Well since when do you talk like you have no intelligence?**_

**Are you calling me dumb?**

_**No, Im not calling you dumb I am just asking why you're acting like well….a teenager?**_

**Ah I think you forgot Jazz I am a teenager and so are You and Rose!**

_**Fine let me rephrase it…Why are you acting like a teenager from this time period?**_

**CAUSE I CAN OKAY!**

_**Ok I'm sorry I was just asking! So what are you doing here?**_

**Can't I visit my siblings every so often?**

_**Yeah but you could have called!**_

**You don't want me here… do you?**

_**No of course I do!**_

**Well it doesn't seem like it!**

_**I'm sorry but still….you**_

**You know what Jazz, Whatever I get it, you don't want me here, so I'll just completely ignore you ok!**

_**Bells…..**_

I totally ignored him after that. I wanted to talk to him but for some reason he didn't want me here and he was hiding something from me. He's never done that… ever! I then went to A.P. English, were Rose was and I was put next to her. I sat down.

**(Bella; **_**Rose: All in their mind!)**_

**Rosie Jazz was being mean to me!**

_**Wha'd he do now?**_

**He was acting like he didn't want me here!**

_**Well… Honey he's probably just surprised!**_

**That's not what it sounded like.**

_**Well it's Jasper so noone knows what's going through his mind.**_

**So you wouldn't mind if I came over after school and why does the copper-haired dude hate me so much? **

_**Why would you think that?**_

**He's been glaring at me all day!**

_**Well Honey…Wait!…He's glaring at you!**_

**Rose calm Down!**

_**Sorry I just have a bad temper is all.**_

**Rose I know you do…after all we are sisters.**

_**Yeah… we are. I remember that I have Ma's temper and Jasper has Pa's…But you…you have Pa's sweet, caring side but piss you off and they take off running for their lives. **_

**Yeah…but my anger is still hardwired to my tear-ducts!**

_**Well…That must really suck!**_

**It does!**

I smiled a small sad smile then thinking about the past.

_**You really miss them don't you?**_

I nodded my head and wiped the stray tears away.

Just then the bell rang and I went to the next class I had and that's the morning went for me.

~Lunch~

I walked into the lunch room and pulled up a chair next to Edward to just piss him off. I smiled at Rose and Jazz and everyone except Edward…He just glared at me. I was just waiting for him to say something about me sitting right next to him. Rose and Jazz were holding in their laughter. "Excuse me what are you doing?" He asked well all but growled. I smiled…that was just the reaction that I wanted. I turned to look at him with a smug smile evident on my face. "Well I am sitting down with some friends. Is that okay with you?" I asked. "Actually it's not…noone wants you here!" He hissed. I looked at Rose and Jazz. "You guys don't want me here?" I pouted and sniffled. "Of course we want you here…ignore him." Rose said. Jazz nodded and I smiled. "So am I still coming over after school?" I asked knowing that would really tick Edward off. "Of course!" She said. Edward snarled and got up. He stormed out of the lunch room after throwing his untouched lunch away. I burst out laughing with Rose and Jazz. The pixie and Teddy Bear looked confused. That made me laugh harder. "Um…Can someone explain what is going on and why you are laughing like maniacs?" The pixie asked. I shook my head. "Nope" I said popping the p. "Why not?" she asked. "Cause I don't feel like it" I said lazily. She used the puppy dog pout well more like she tried to use the puppy dog pout on me but im immune to it's power. "Wow..…. You use the puppy dog pout too. Well Hon im immune to its power and mine is stronger." I said winking and she was more confused. I chuckled. "You'll see" I said getting up and going to Biology.

(Same thing that happens in the book but I'm too lazy to write it)

After Biology I had gym.

~End of the Day~

God, why does he not know the meaning of nein? (BTW: Nein is the Dutch and German word for no.) I growled in frustration. I walked up to Rose.

**(Bella; **_**Rose: All in their mind!)**_

**Would you mind if killed someone?**

_**Depends…Who is it?**_

**A boy named Michael Newton…**

Jazz chuckled. "STAY OUT OF THIS JASPER" I barked. "Geez what's your problem?" He said in a hurt manner. "Mmmmm lets see…Michael Newton, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and Edward Cullen!" I said sarcastically. He chuckled and I glared sticking my tongue out at him. Rose chuckled. "Okay Children if you can't play nice then you cant play at all." she said and me and Jazz at the same time stuck our tongues out at her, which she returned quite immaturely. We all started laughing like maniacs The pixie Alice and the teddy bear Emmett walked up with Edward. I glared at him and he flinched. I smiled at that and laughed. "So I'll follow you on my bike" I said to them while hopping on my bike. I followed Rose's BMW.

~At House~

We pulled up to a beautiful three story house. I parked my bike in the front and walked into the house. I glanced around and my eyes stopped on someone I thought I'd never see again. I kept saying no and shaking my head. It was my father. My eyes started to tear. "Honey…" He sighed while walking towards me with his arms extended. I shook my head and stepped back which made him stop in his tracks. "NO YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!" I screamed. I looked at Rosalie and Jasper, who had guilty smiles, but I just glared at them. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME….WHY! YOU KNEW HE WAS ALIVE THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME AND YOU DIDN'T SAY A WORD! HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed bloody murder, tears streaming down my face. "I HATE YOU" I finally yelled and ran the hell out of there as fast as I could. I got on my bike and rode around town till I went into the forest and smashed things to get my anger out. I finally slid down a tree bawling. I don't know how long I sat there but the moon was already out so I went back to my house. When I got inside I closed the door and turned to see the last person I wanted to see right now…Edward Cullen. I glared at him. "What the hell do you want Cullen?" I snarled. "Will you stop acting like a bitch!" He said calmly like he was talking about the weather. "Excuse me?" I said taken aback. "You're acting like a child." He said. "How dare you….How dare you! You come into my home uninvited and start judging me. Who the hell do you think you are?" I said glaring. He was really trying my patients. "I'm only telling you the truth. You acted as if you were betrayed back there. You weren't. You came into this town and acted like you knew Rose and Jazz…well you don't." he said glaring and I just started laughing sarcastically. "What's so funny?" He asked. "You are. I know Carlisle, Rose, and Jazz quite well I've known them longer than you have been alive. Now tell me…how did you get in?" I asked. "Window" he said with a smug little grin. Oh how I wish I could slap that little smirk off his face. "Edward Get out." I said and he did just that. I slammed the door behind him and ended up sobbing.

I finally started singing and blaring the songs: I pray for you and Everybody's Fool. After that I went to bed and cried myself to sleep.

I didn't go to school the rest of the week cause I couldn't face their lies.

Hey I'm finally updating! Yay! So Bella is really pissed at everyone. Hopefully she can forgive them. She also misses her Prince of Darkness Damon. I wonder when they will show up or will they? Read and Review cause that is like ice to me. HEHEHE! Everybody's Fool is by Evanescence and I pray for you is by Jaron. If you're ever pissed at someone that is the song to listen to. LOL

Bye Everyone!

Luv,

Southern AnnaBelle


End file.
